Chimera
Chimera 'are an alien species native to constellation Zoella and the planet known as Exil-Lar. Chimera translated from (Exilarians) - By the Chimeran language which uses a Asian style alphabet, giving a theory that Chimera were around earth for a long time and even influenced a specific language. The Chimera are a hostile species, they want to dominate all other planets, species and zones to fur fill their populated role, however it is still unknown why they want to do this. Chimera are not just one race or species however they are a multi tude of different strains and races, so different in fact it puts them out of your ordinary species. This is where their name and origin come from. A Chimera is a formation or hybrid of many different things, originally Chimera only had one strain Pure Chimera or Exilarians which were the original alien species, however many of the Pure Chimerans didn't like their one strain or one race concept, so they wanted to spread out and conquer as much as they wanted. The Chimera are an intergalactic/Interstellar advanced civilisation which means they have technology far in advance of earth before being taken over by The Illuminati, The Order and other advanced movements. The Chimera reached a high technological advancement sometime 2.2 Billion Years ago meaning they are one of the oldest technologically advanced civilisations in the universe, just being behind the Forerunners, Reptillians and Andromedarians . The Chimera speak the Chimeran Language and Uzaria language which is a language created by the Olizons of Constelation Zoella. This language is also reffered to as the Zeollan language. The Chimera was a very millitary and political civilisation, developing millions of weapons, armour, vehicles and war ships to eventually approx 1.4 billion years ago create The Chimeran Galactic Republic where worlds began being conquered by the Chimera. Other Species joined forced with the Original Pure Chimera until their eventually downfall in the ''Great Chimeran Galactic Genocidal Conversion History Over a Billion years ago a plague occurred on planet Exil-Lar that wiped out a quarter of their population, due to this the Chimera already had conquered 124 worlds so on these worlds they made sure they quarantined every part, however they failed, the virus spread through ship to ship- planet to planet killing almost approx 300 Billion Chimera from the Original estimated amount of 938 Billion Chimera. In this crisis the Chimera had only one choice left, one of their leaders had been working on a treatment or antidote for the Virus, however this did not plan out correctly and in doing so was never put into action. Until one notable Chimera known as Calculus used the original aspects of the antidote to create a parasitism called the Chimeran Virus . Instead of creating an antidote to cure all of the Pure Chimera they instead created a Virus to turn other lifeforms into themselves completely. This also known as Genetic mutation or a Genetic-Mutantial Virus turned any living different species which can be anything, Strogg, Zeon, Xeonaca, Humans can turn any species into a specific Chimera. However they could not turn them into the exact lookalike to a Pure Chimera instead any species is turned precisely into the new Hybisdran which is now the dominating and leading Chimeran strain. Calculus who became the leader of the Pure Chimera and a Prophet as well. The Original plague began to wipe out a majority of the Original Pure Chimera to which began to endanger them. The New Chimeran strain however was immune to the plague which did anger the Pure Chimera, soon the Pure Chimera started a war with Calculus- a rebellion or civil war which taken place approx 283 Earth Years after the plague had began spreading, The War would become known as the Hybisdran-Pure Chimeran War which lead to the eventual distruction of most of the Pure Chimeran race apart from 29,000 surviving Pure Chimera that were either not infected or killed and placed into slave labour. Calculus made sure that all the Chimeran conquered world's species were mostly turned into the Hybisdrans to furfill the strains. This entire conflict would be known as the Great Chimeran Galactic Genocidal Conversion. Upon these events Calculus began creating more genes with his scientists and turning other species into the new strains, the more powerful and different strain means that they needed more months to create or more bodies to create. The Chimera would continue to conquer worlds and build their millitary and strains until now the Pure Chimera is nothing but a legend along with Chimeran myth. Chimera now are just a forced paratistical species with little purerity in them as they were made into Chimera via a Conversion Facility or a transformation eg Chimeran Virus infection or Being bitten by a Grim, Crawler or Spinner. The Chimera eventually years later would discover earth and they inhabited it for over 60 million years, they would be intrigued by Vampires the most due to their strength as they were way more powerful than any species they had encountered. They did however despise Humans . They thought they were too infefrior and had to be converted, the Chimeran leaders at the time however told them not to and to wait for the right time. In this time period the Chimera constructed the most mysterious possible thing that would bathle earthians for good. They would be called Chimeran Towers which they were built underground and for them to be activated at the right time for them to leash havoc on the entire world when the time would come, they would serve as breeding grounds for larger strains of Chimera such as Titans, Selzons, Levianans, Angelisdrans and Sasdrases. '''Chimeran Towers During the Chimeran Occupation of Earth over 60 Million years ago Trivia * It is often debated ether the Chimera * Conversion Chimeran Conversion is when one species is gentically mutated to the point where perhaps their whole body structure, mental capacity, DNA, genes are all changed and altered including chromosomes to become a seperate species entirely Example no matter what species it starts out to be any species can be turned into any strain/race of Chimera such as a Hybisdran for example. If the original species eg a Lion which has four legs can be completely genetically converted literally into a Hybisdran, that includes their kingdom, genes, DNA, strains, mental capacity, body structure, mental strucutre or are altered into becoming a Hybisdran and most of them are identical. of course there are many sub strains of Hybisdran such as Vensuak Hybisdrans Mostly all conversions take place in a Conversion Facility, Conversion Facilities are facilities widely used by the Chimera to speed up the process of converting Chimeran Virus-infected species and possibly other creatures into Chimera. Conversion centers are equipped to handle possibly hundreds of soon-to-be Chimera.The interior of a center is very much like an assembly line, with the newly created Chimera rapidly churned out. Infected victims are brought in by Carrierins while any uninfected prisoners are kept in makeshift pens until Crawlers are dropped in to infect them. They are then given surgical implants, and placed into a network of tubes where the bodies undergo different stages of conversion. They are then wrapped in cocoons to accelerate the transformation and turn into a different Chimeran creature depending on the strain of the virus. In the birthing chamber, the cocoons are opened and new creatures are born. In the case of Hybisdrans and most other Chimera, it is here that they forcefully and surgically attached with cooling units. The reason why is that The Chimeran species itself has a very ho body temperature, the virus makes it even hotter and because of this to prevent any form of fault or death they are equipped cooling aids and heat stacks to stop overheats. The virus was originally distributed through Crawlers into the organism and then released into the blood stream. It causes shock in its host and then forces its victim into a comatose state.2 The Crawlers were commonly, delivered by Spiremissiles onto densely populated areas. After this, Carrierins were sent to carry the comatose bodies away to Conversion Facilities where lower caste Chimera such as Menials oversaw the infected hosts to be encased in Cocoons, which advance the hosts' physical mutations. After the Cocoons "hatch" the final product is then given it's cooling pack. Following the conversion, the transformed host retaines no trace of their former personal identity and are completely subservient to the higher chain of the Chimeran hierarchy. Alternattivly for large densly populated areas and cities, Spinners are used to infect hosts quickly so they can get the virus spreading much faster. They would become Grims which are Semi-Feral form of Chimera. Races of Chimera/Strains They are many types of Chimeran Races/Strains and even sub strains and races of the strains and races. The Chimeran Strains and Viruses all use DNA from the original Pure Chimera. So they all look and act the exact same way. Click the links to take you to different pages on all the Chimeran forms Pure Strains/Races Pure Chimera, Crawler, Spinner Races/Strains Infantry Races/Strains Common Hybisdran, Advanced Hybisdran Vuasak Hybisdran, Armoured Hybisdran, Enhanced Hybisdran, Elite Hybisdran, Sniper Hybisdran, Commando Hybisdran, Yensak Hybisdran, (Grey Jack is not a seperate Hybisdran or strain it is just an older version of an Hybisdran) - Grey Jack/Elder Hybisdran, Stealhead Hybisdran, Menial, Ravanger. Special Races/Strains Cloven, Sasdran, Krakenai, Carrierin, Boiler, Spitter, Anti-Vampire Assassin Heavy/Tough Races/Strains Standard Titan, Altor Titan, Ultra Titan, Elite Titan, Selzon, Levianian. Supreme Races/Strains Angelisdran Semi-Feral Races/Strains Grim Feral Races/Strains Leaper and Roller Category:Alien Species Category:Exil-Lar Species Category:Parasites Category:Advanced Civilization